I used to hate mondays
by Shoujo Kakumei 39
Summary: One day changes both Hotaru's and Chibi-usa's lives...()


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon..do I look like Naoko Takeuchi-sama??...okay don't answer that..  
  
Notes: Just a fic I wrote as an english assignment on sep. 2002..I know long ago, but I never got around to actually post it up..Anyways, just read and be gentle since this is my first post ever...^_^  
  


I live on 3 Neko road in the wonderful Juuban district of Japan. My name is Hotaru. I'm a 16 year-old-11th-grader. Don't you know? Life can be hard, especially if you are the most un-popular girl in school, you are in love with your best friend, your aunt lets the world fall in chaos, and if Haruka and Michiru are your parents. Don't get me wrong I love my parents, and they love each other, but their relationship is not exactly average. If you ask me -what was your day like?-let's just say the answer would be: Oi, really eventful... That brings me back to my story of how my day went on the horrible, wonderful date of April, 13th. A Monday, or what I like to refer it as my alpha and omega. Since that day my life has never been the same.  
  
It was the first day of the second week of school. I woke up late, as usual, I threw my uniform on, and nearly missed, and gathered up my stuff. I headed downstairs to have a quick breakfast with my parents. Damn! A Monday. I hate Mondays. I speculated.  
  
Ohayo, Hotaru-chan said my Haruka-papa when I walked in the kitchen. She was reading the newspaper and having coffee. I replied with the same cheerfulness and took a seat next to Auntie Setsuna. She was having coffee as well. I took a bite of my french toast.  
  
Ohayo gozimasu, Aunt Setsuna. How did you sleep last night? I asked noticing the bags under her eyes caused by the lack of sleep.   
  
Ohayo. I didn't sleep last night. I had double shift at the lab, she continued drinking coffee, I have to go again today, I just came to shower and have breakfast.  
  
Hotaru-chan, you're going to be late. You better finish your breakfast soon. Michiru-mama was packing up everyone's lunch. She put them on the kitchen counter and took a seat next to Haruka-papa. You better get going too Haruka, you are going to be late for practice.  
  
Oh shit! I'm already late Haruka-papa said as she placed down the newspaper.  
  
Haruka! Watch your language. Michiru-mama scolded.  
  
I know, sorry she smiled. And placed a kiss on Michiru-mama's lips. See ya later, love. she grabbed her keys. Bye Setsuna! Have fun at school Hotaru-chan! she got out the door and left.  
  
I better get going too. I'm running late. I kiss auntie Setsuna and Michiru-mama on the cheek, and grabbed my lunch. I left quickly, it was long walk to school.  
  
As I rushed to school I found my also-usually-late friend on the way. Chibi-usa, or Little Darling as I liked to called her, had been my friend since the beginning of elementary school. She was my best friend and the love of my life. I loved her ever since the first moment I saw her, I think they call that love at first sight, but unfortunately she was completely clueless. Well I didn't have the guts to tell her either, after all I wouldn't want to lose my best and only friend.   
  
Taru! Wait up!, she yelled interrupting my thoughts, Ohayo Taru, I'm glad I caught up with you she said panting. She suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me running Let's go! we are gonna be late.  
  
I somehow made it through class without dying from boredom. Well, class wasn't that boring with Little Darling in it. We usually, passed notes and talked about what was going on in our lives when the teacher's back was turned. Well she talked, I mostly listened and made comments. After completing our class duties for being late that morning we were off for the day. We would usually go hang out and play games at the arcade, but Little Darling was eager to going to the park. It was fine by me. I wasn't in the mood for a crowded arcade right now.   
The park was pretty peaceful. Children laughed and ran around the playground. Most were still in their school uniforms, and from the looks of it they were going to end up wrecked very soon. The was virtually cloudless, and the sunlight proceeded freely making everything glow intensely. As we strolled about, Little Darling asked the most unexpected question.  
  
this was her nickname for me, Have you ever been in love?  
  
I panicked. I wasn't sure whether she was just making small talk or if she seriously suspected something.  
  
I don't know. I don't think so I lied. For an eternity, or at least that's what it seemed like, I admired her complexion. Her bright, innocent blue eyes, her outstanding pink hair, her rosy lips. I gulped and furrowed my brow. Why are you asking? I asked curiously.  
  
I don't know, but I think I'm in love, or at least what they say to be in love is like she responded as she gazed at the sky above.   
  
I stopped walking. I stopped breathing. My stomach twisted and my eyes went wide in surprise. In fear, and surprise. A thousand feelings overtook my soul, a million thoughts raced through my head. Only a few seconds went by until her second question came.  
  
Taru, what do you think? she ceased walking as well. She looked at me, her eyes pleading for an answer.  
  
Uh? What?  
  
I said What do you think? she repeated.  
  
About what? I obviously knew what she meant, but I was still remarkably taken back and lost in my own thoughts.  
  
Taru are you listening? she seemed to be getting annoyed by my apparent lack of attention.  
  
Of course I am  
  
she waited expectantly for an answer. I didn't know what to answer. The normal answer as her friend would have been -Really with who?- or -Good for you-, but jealousy took over me lamentably.  
  
What do you mean you're in love? my questioned seemed rash and fearful. I hoped she hadn't noticed, but it was my unlucky day after all. She was taken back. It seems that wasn't exactly the question she was expecting. She fought tears back and replied with the same harshness.  
  
I don't know! She calmed down considerably and continued, I don't know what I mean. I don't make any sense. I mean is it possible to be in love, yet be afraid of this love. I'm not sure how the person would react if my feelings came across. I'm afraid of what my parents would think? or the world? She paused for a few moments and stared at the ground. Then a single tear escaped her eye. I broke. I mentally punched myself for being so insensitive and for asking no, demanding, so harsh.  
  
Little Darling, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I held her softly, tell you what, let's go and sit on that bench. I led her to it and we sat. She didn't crying. That single tear is all she shed.  
  
I'm sorry too She rubbed her eyes. I stared at her concerned I'm all right Taru, I just got something in my eye I lifted my eyebrow. Really it's true.  
All right I said, even though I wasn't convinced at all. I sighed and turned away towards the front. So what were you saying about being in love with someone? I continued.  
  
Never mind. That was stupid. she replied disappointed.  
  
No it wasn't. Please tell me. I'll listen. I really needed to find out who she was talking about. I realized that a serious tone wasn't gonna get it out of her. So i decided to change the mood. Who is this poor, defenseless person you fell for? I truly feel sorry for him. If I were him I would run for it I teased successfully as I saw a smile cover her face. The tears forgotten.  
  
What are you saying? Are your implying that I'm a horrible person, and everyone is too good for me? she crossed her arms and challenging me to a verbal quarrel.  
  
That's exactly what I'm implying. I crossed my arms accepting the challenge.  
  
Yeah right. If I didn't know otherwise, I would say that you are jealous.  
  
Me jealous! Ja! That's a good one. I happen to be have better taste. Pink hair just doesn't do it for me. I stuck my tongue out as I made fun of her.  
  
I'm sure. Well purple isn't exactly the best color for hair you know she stuck her tongue out imitating me.  
  
It's violet not purple. She giggled cutely. So anyway who is the mystery man. You are head over heels for, eh? I asked serious-minded thus ceasing our childish game. When do I get to find out?  
  
You get to find out when that person asks me out. When the person works up enough courage to reveal their feelings and ask me out. she smirked. An evil smirk.  
  
Uh? When's that? I wondered about her smirk. That evil smirk gave me a weird feeling that Little Darling was up to something.  
  
Don't know. You tell me. My eyes widen for a second time today. Well I gotta go now. See ya brave! Before I knew it she was gone. All I remember after that l was the sound of the blowing wind, the fading laughter of children, and the chirping of the birds and her last words. I don't even remember how I got home.  
  
Today is May 14th, a Tuesday. Little Darling and I are going to the movies after school. Many times I think back to that day, the park, her words and how she rushed out of there after. Ironically, that moment when she hastily abandoned me in the park was the moment she rushed into my life. I used to hate mondays, but now they ain't so bad.  
  


THE END   
  


Okay so how was it bad..good...halfway?? Please review and tell me what you think. If it sucked then I guess I'll have to try harder next time (~_^)  



End file.
